


[podnot!fic] Frank the Failiest Vampire

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a vampire, and he's finally ready to let the world know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podnot!fic] Frank the Failiest Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frank the Failiest Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259171) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



> For podfic_bingo (character voices). Music is from Vampire by Antsy Pants.

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?a5s07lafnfycx8j)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/frank-failiest-vampire-notfic)  
mp3 / 5:47 / 5.3MB


End file.
